


The way they like it

by KS_Claw



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Massage, Pitchmas, bit of an alternate universe where they've never been at each other's throats, but enjoy the porn either way o3o, this is not related to my other Pitchmas story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 03:39:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KS_Claw/pseuds/KS_Claw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Pitchmas week on Tumblr. Day 4: Romantic/Sexy: Nicholas St. North and Pitch Black have been together for a long time, and simply enjoy spending time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The way they like it

It has been like this ever since their first meeting. There was just something about the Cossack that attracted Pitch, luring him like a moth to a flame, keeping him from wanting to go too far. Oh they have had their differences, they have clashed and fought with bites and vicious snarls; But in the end, they always return to this point and then they start all over again.

Pitch is convinced that North has used some kind of spell on him, to ensnare his mind and capture his body. How else would they be here now, in the bedrooms of the Guardian of Wonder? North is not hurting him in any way however, but he has Pitch naked and on his stomach on the massive bear skin rug in front of the fire. The Cossack himself is only in his pants, but that is all that is needed for now.

North is above Pitch, his massive hands caressing Pitch’s slender body in a massage. At any other time, he has ways of finding and caressing the right places that always makes Pitch’s body react the right way, and leaves him shivering, while he can’t keep himself from letting out whining, keening noises. For now however, the only sounds that Pitch is making are the whines of someone getting knots rubbed out of too tense muscles, eventually making him relax.

North is patient, as always, and so very clever with his hands. You wouldn’t think that hands that size couldn’t be gentle, but Pitch has seen the Cossack work with his ice sculptures and finer, delicate toys. They are incredibly strong, the rough callouses of them feeling good against Pitch’s skin, especially as North rubs oil in that makes Pitch feel as if his back is turning into melted butter.

“You are so very tense, _Милая моя._ ” North mutters, “you have been overworking yourself again.”

“Mnn like you are one to talk.” Pitch grumbles, “Mister travel-the-world-in-one-night.” He gasps when North’s hands finds a particularly rough knot in his back, the large thumbs rubbing large circles in that particular place. It makes Pitch groan with pleasure, arching up against North before he slowly relaxes, laying down so he is resting flat against the bear skin rug.

“Ah…” He groans, “yes. That’s nice…” North’s smile is hidden in his beard as he continues to work.

Slowly, but surely, Pitch begins to moan for other reasons. The oil warms him, and as North continues to find his more erogenous areas, it leaves his skin tingling in a pleasurable way. Soon, the Nightmare King is writhing under North’s hands.

“North…” Pitch breathes, gritting his teeth slightly, “I need…”

“Shhh….” North purrs, “I know, _Дорогая моя_. Be patient.” As he speaks, he continues to move his hands downward, and Pitch soon gasps when he feels them working on his ass, squeezing and working slowly and thoroughly. He instinctively spreads his legs, and thereby allows more room for the other to work on, which North does at once. Large fingers coated in oil begin to move in more intimate areas, and Pitch bites his lower lip to smother another moan, when he feels a large finger press into him. The other hand soothingly rubs gently circles on his upper back, and Pitch manages to relax enough for the finger to press in further.

Slowly, but surely, the Nightmare King is stretched out and properly prepared. He is breathing hard by the time North decides that he is ready, and lets out a needy whine when the fingers disappear.

“North…” he breathes, “NIcholas, please…” North just smiles and caresses Pitch through his hair, earning a soft groan that is almost a purr from his lover.

“Lay on your back, Pitch.” The Cossack rumbles, and Pitch simply obeys, stretching out on the black bear skin, heaving slightly for breath as North finally strips off his pants, his own member hardened and ready. More oil is used to make his shaft slick, and North pulls his lover close, spreading his legs as he does so, before he moves to push in. Pitch clenches his teeth tightly, his fingers digging so hard into the bearskin that his knuckles turn white as North slowly pushes into him. He almost wants to scream with irritation when North pauses and leans over him slightly, his beard tickling Pitch gently across his stomach at the movement.

“Are you alright, Pitch?” Pitch wants to make a sarcastic remark, but all he can manage is a breathy gasp. “Just- just move North!” He groans. “I can- I can manage.”

It’s the same song and dance every time. Pitch doesn’t mind the others concern, but it always shows at the most inconvenient of times. Before Pitch can complain about it though, he feels North move into him in one single thrust, the head of his cock brushing against his prostate. For a moment, Pitch sees nothing but white, letting out a loud gasp as he throws his head back. He barely registers North’s chuckle, barely notices anything else until North firmly grabs him by the hips and pulls him close, impaling him completely on the Cossacks cock. The move seems to force the air out of Pitch’s lungs, and he gulps for air like a fish stuck on land.

“Are you alright, Pitch?” North asks, and Pitch manages a nod and a small groan before he breathes out: “ _Move!_ ”

North chuckles, but obeys, pulling back slightly before he thrusts into him again. They slowly build up a rhythm that is pleasant for them both, with North thrusting, and Pitch moving his own hips just right and then giving a heavy moan of pleasure as he is thrust into. One particularly well aimed thrust turns the moan into a cry, and Pitch bucks his hips so hard, that North almost slips out of him.

The Cossack is not too bothered. He takes the moment to move them around, so that North is on his back, with Pitch now seated on top of him. Pitch gasps and then groans with pleasure as he feels North pressed firmly inside of him. He doesn’t hesitate for long though, but begins to move, biting his lower lip as he does so. North’s hands rest on his hips, guiding him gently, the former Bandit King gasping slightly himself.

Pitch looks beautiful like this, North thinks to himself, the firelight giving his grey skin an almost silvery look to it and his eyes an ethereal, golden glow as the Nightmare King looks him in the eyes. And then Pitch throws his head back and cries out, as a specific thrust hits his prostate in the right way, making him see stars and fireworks as he nears his climax. North grunts as he feels the others inner muscles tighten around his cock, and does his to move faster.

“Pitch…” He manages, his voice strained with the exertion, and Pitch simply bites his lip and nods. He leans forward, so his hands are flat against the floor on either side of North, and he gasps as the angle allows North to, if possible, move deeper with each thrust, his arms trembling as North keeps his hands firmly on his hips, keeping him in place while moving into him.

“That’s it, _Дорогая моя_ , just like that.” North manages, grinning in his beard as Pitch makes a very agreeable noise at the next thrusts. “You are so beautiful.”  
  
“ _N-Nicholas-_ ” Pitch whimpers, right before a pleasured shudder practically rolls through him. The following thrust sends him careening over the edge, and he only manages a faint, choked noise, the sound turning into a deep throaty moan when he feels North thrust into him one more time, before he follows with his own climax, swearing a string of Russian profanities, while his fingers dig so deep into the others hips, that Pitch has no doubts there will be marks in the morning. North’s hips are pressed close with his own, and he shivers with pleasure at the sensation of North being completely inside of him, as he slowly manages to lie down, gasping in exertion as he rests on top of his massive lover. North reaches up and simply runs his fingers through the others hair, making Pitch close his eyes and let out a soft sound of pleasure. It makes the Cossack chuckle.

“You are like cat sometimes, _Милая моя_.” He rumbles, and the pleasured sound quickly turns into an annoyed grunt.

“Don’t spoil the mood, Cossack.” He grumbles. North just smiles, and keeps petting the other. He is not surprised to find that Pitch eventually dozes off, but he doesn’t mind. Pitch needs all the rest he can get, even if he is stubborn about it, but North is always happy to find a way to tire him out.

This is how it has been for the hundreds of years that they have known one another. And that is how they like it.

**Author's Note:**

> Some Russian translations, which I hope I've gotten right:
> 
> Дорогая моя (DorogAya moyA) - My dear  
> Милая моя (MIlaya moya) - My sweet


End file.
